


Nice To See You Changing

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “My second marriage failed, too”Zelina smiled. “I know… And Liv didn’t want you either. And look at them all now – so much better off without you. Everyone’s lives seem to be so much better without you in it”.Lana raised an eyebrow. “Except yours”.
Relationships: Lana/Zelina Vega | Rosita
Kudos: 1





	Nice To See You Changing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny little vignette for Zelana - enjoy x

Zelina smiled as she watched Andrade and Angel warm up for their match against the Raiders later that night. The two men were on the same page and were finally focused on the task at hand – the task she had set months ago – to become Raw Tag Team Champions. They would be the best champions Raw ever had, if they could only stop bickering. If Angel could stop fawning over that robot Charly Caruso or Demi Burnett who seemed to be stuck in the Thunderdome.

“Yes guys! I need more energy from y’all”, Zelina said as she clapped her hands, trying to motivate her boys.

“You still have that same fire, I see”, a familiar voice said from behind her. She knew who it was – of course she did. It was the voice of the woman she loved the most, even after all they had been through – even after all she had put Zelina through.

She turned around with a snarky smile on her face. “Lana”.

“I was just here, training with Nattie and I saw you. Thought I’d say hi”. Lana looked gorgeous – it made Zelina hate her even more. Her hair was perfect, her make-up immaculate and her outfit flawless.

“Oh, so you’ve moved on to Nattie now, huh?”, Zelina spat out with a fake smile.

“It’s not like that at all, Zee. She’s married”.

“That’s never stopped you before”, Zelina said bitterly.

“That’s cold Zelina”, Lana said and there was a hint of sadness hidden in her stoic expression.

“You know I’m right”, Zelina kept on, wanting to hurt Lana the way she hurt her before when she married Bobby Lashley.

“My second marriage failed, too”

Zelina smiled. “I know… And Liv didn’t want you either. And look at them all now – so much better off without you. Everyone’s lives seem to be so much better without you in it”.

Lana raised an eyebrow. “Except yours”.

Zelina took a step back and crossed her arms. “I’m doing great, actually”.

Lana shrugged. “If you say so, Zelina”.

They stood and stared at each other for a few long seconds that felt like hours. There was just so much left unsaid between the two of them, so much shared history. So much love and just as much hate.

“I have to run – Nattie’s waiting for me”. She blew Zelina a kiss as she sauntered off.

Zelina didn’t want to watch Lana leave her again, but she did and her heart broke all over again.

“Ey Zelina, you okay?”, Angel asked from the ring.

Zelina waited a beat. “Yeah, I’m good”.

Zelina turned back to the ring and started clapping her hands. “Let’s go guys”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x  
>  Have a nice day


End file.
